Only In Dreams
by Misty Addams
Summary: Claire is a young mother struggling to support her daughter as a barmaid in Tortuga. An attempt to escape from Tortuga ends up landing her into grave danger, bringing her face to face with a ghost from her past. Mild language, violence, and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I feel the need to offer a bit of explanation before the reading commences. Hi. I've written one previous fic here, also PotC-themed. I wrote it about 3 years ago (ish), and I started this one shortly after. Then I basically forgot about it for quite some time, only to rediscover it much later and make some changes. Since I came up with the concept quite some time ago, you're going to have to completely disregard the existence of the second movie. It hadn't come out when I started writing this. So I hope you're willing to live with that. Now, there MAY be a few moments while you're reading where you might feel like this is going to be your typical Jack/OC romance…but you've got to trust me when I say I really believe this is something different. Is it worth your time? I have no idea. You be the judge. So read, review, and try to enjoy. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean 1 or 2, nor do I own any of the characters. I have made up some of them, though.

Chapter 1

_ I laid motionless on the uncomfortable mattress, surrounded by suffocating darkness. I clutched the thin sheet to my bare skin, listening. I heard him getting out of the bed as quietly as he possibly could, but not quietly enough. I could tell he was dressing, and I could also tell this would be the last time I saw him. There was a long pause where I heard nothing, until I heard him creep over to the now vacant side of the bed he had previously occupied. He then approached my side, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Goodbye, love," he whispered in my ear. A silent, naïve tear rolled down my cheek, still warm from his kiss, as I heard the door creak open, then a low noise as he shut it behind him._

_"Goodbye, Jack."_

I awoke in a cold sweat, the dream fresh in my memory. His gentle voice resonated through my thoughts, and I desperately tried to hold onto them. But, to no avail, they left as quickly as they had arrived. I'd cried all my tears over that memory a long time ago, though. A loud crack of thunder startled me out of my reverie. That's when I finally realized I wasn't alone. Two small eyes were peering at me from a crack in the door.

"Mommy, I can't sleep," the young child whispered, her voice quaking. I waved her in, and she rushed to my bed, jumping in next to me. I wrapped my arms around my five-year-old daughter, trying to comfort her.

"There's no reason to be afraid of a storm, Brianna. Remember what we talked about? It can't hurt you," I tried to assure her. She was trembling.

"It's not that," she whimpered. I put my hands on her shoulders so I could look into her eyes.

"Then what is it, sweetheart?" I asked. I hoped my worry wasn't as apparent as I felt it was. She swallowed hard.

"I had a nightmare." I sighed heavily.

"What was it about this time?" I asked sympathetically. The young child buried her face in my shoulder. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to last year.

_ "I had a dream, Mommy," Brianna whispered. I smiled reassuringly. _

_ "It was only a nightmare, darling, don't concern yourself," I assured the child whose bottom lip was now quivering pitifully. She shook her head gravely._

_ "Don't go to work tonight, Mommy," she pleaded with me. I smiled again, wrapping my arms around her tightly._

_ "I can't feed you if I don't. Look at you! You're already skin and bones as it is!" I lightly pinched her thin arm hoping to evoke laughter. No such luck. "You know I have to work," I insisted. Her arms clung tightly around my neck. I removed them gently. She stared at me with her golden-brown eyes. The worry and concern were written all over her eyes, now tearing up, as I kissed her forehead. "Stop worrying so much. I'll be back late. Regina will be over to watch you in a few minutes," I told her, dressing quickly._

_ "Mommy, NO!" she shouted. It was agonizing to leave the child in such a state. I was glad to see that Regina had arrived early._

_ "Is everything alright?" she asked. I sighed, exasperated and overwhelmed. I was spread thin these days._

_ "She had a nightmare. She doesn't want me to leave her. Can you try and calm her down? I'm late as it is," I pleaded. She smiled, nodding. "Thanks, Gina. You know I really don't know what I'd do without you!" I embraced by dear friend tightly. "I'll be back early in the morning." I turned, heading to the door. Brianna cried out in one final desperate attempt. _

_ "Mommy, you can't! You'll—" I closed the door behind me, agonized. It was all I could do. I knew if I'd heard anymore, I would've stayed. I couldn't afford to lose this job, not another one._

_ I walked through the rain to the Rusty Tankard. It was a small tavern and inn that apparently had been around as long as Tortuga and drunken pirates had. I apologized to Henry, the furious barkeep, trying to tell him about Brianna's bad dream._

_ "Bad dreams? You're tellin' me bad dreams is what kept ye? If every time I had a bad dream I stayed in bed, I—" It was pointless. I let him rant and rave for a while, occasionally throwing in a solemn head-nod or feigned look of great remorse. I began my night's work. The night dragged on uneventfully. The small room filled up quickly over the next hour. The noise was deafening, men fighting with each other over…well…I suppose nobody really knew. That's just what people did around here. I set down a large mug of rum in front of a man with a beard that looked like all a matter of unsanitary creatures had begun to fester in it. I proceeded to collect some money from a few tables, then start on a few dirty dishes in the (probably dirtier) water. _

_ "Claire, can you take the table in the corner? I swear, much more of this and I won't live to see the sun come up!" one of the other female bartenders pleaded. I nodded quickly, then went to the table in the far corner of the bar._

_ "What can I get ya, sailor?" I asked the man over the sound of glass breaking on the other end of the bar. He chuckled, and I could smell his revolting breath from where I stood. That's when I noticed the glint of a blade in his hand as he rose from his seat. I looked at his face as he stepped into the light, and he grabbed me around the waist. I was about to scream when he placed the dagger threateningly against my throat._

_ "We can do this the hard way, or ye can jus' come with me like a good little wench. But either way, I'm having meself some company t'night," his voice crackled harshly. I stiffened my body to prevent him from seeing the tremors that were undoubtedly coursing through me._

_ "Alright, take it easy. Just…sit down, and drink up. This one's on the house, alright?" I tried to reason with him. I tried to distract him as I raised my leg, hoping to reach for the dagger tucked in my boot. However, he must have noticed, as he trust the dagger forward as it slid down my arm, a scarlet line forming through my blouse. I struggled with him, and he dragged me up the old staircase of the bar, leading to the rooms upstairs. He burst into a room, throwing me across it and into the bed. When I didn't cooperate, the back of his hand contacted my face, as I screamed. The sound never made it downstairs. _

_ I came home very early the next morning, completely numb and devoid of emotion. Regina saw me, and she knew immediately. My left eye was swollen shut, clothes torn, my body riddled with bruises. I held my arms around myself miserably, my face tear-stained and puffy. Brianna came out, looking into my good eye, her own filling with tears, then anger._

_ "You should've listened!" she cried, then retreated to her room._

One stray tear rolled down my cheek, but I quickly and furiously wiped it away. What would I be leaving behind, really? A worthless job, probably the worst environment to raise my child…it was time. But where would I go? Well…I couldn't be bothered with such trivial details at that moment.

"Let's go." I insisted. I was not going to tempt fate again.

"But Mommy—"I cut the child off. I started rushing around the room, frantically stuffing our meager belongings into a sack.

"It's time we get out of here…not going to deal with Henry anymore…can't believe I've waited this long." Fragments of anger from years of pent-up frustration and misery flooded from my mouth, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. Controlling myself, I refused to let it fall. I had to be strong for my daughter. My daughter.

"Damn you, Jack Sparrow," I choked. I threw the sack over my shoulder, grasping Brianna's hand quickly.

"But Mommy, you don't—"

"_Brianna!_ We have to go. We'll never get out of here if we don't go now!" I pleaded with the young child.

"But—" I pulled Brianna into the stormy, otherwise silent night. The streets were slick with rain. The whole town felt dirty. I hated this town. Even the rain felt dirty, like liquid filth, stinging my clammy skin. It was only then that certain details suddenly didn't seem so trivial, as I realized I had no idea where I was going. So I ran for the docks, pulling a shouting and reluctant Brianna behind me. She usually minded me better than that. I pushed it out of my mind, all reasoning having left me long ago. I snuck behind an alley near the docks to avoid walking in front of the Rusty Tankard. No chances tonight. I didn't want to do anything that might make me change my mind. Brianna was screaming to go back, but it was too late. My mind was made up. That's when I heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed. I looked ahead and realized a man had a sword pointed at my throat. I heard Brianna whimper behind me. "I dreamed this…" and it was only then I realized the error of my ways. She hadn't wanted me to stay home from work, not this time. She knew I wanted to leave. She tried to stop me. Again, I didn't listen. But how could she have known? A dream? This was absurd. But either way, I cursed myself, even hated myself. Not only had I endangered myself, but my own daughter as well. The man who held the sword at my throat inched closer.

"Who 'ave we 'ere?" he grumbled. He was tall, well over six feet, with an unruly beard and a crooked nose. It looked as though it had been broken in a scuffle. He grinned, as a little of his rank breath escaped. I inched away.

"Run, Brianna," I whispered. The girl was paralyzed with fear, frozen to the spot. "I SAID RUN!" I screamed, kicking the man in the shin with as much might as I could muster. Brianna raced down the alley as quickly as her little legs would allow. I turned to run, but I wasn't as fortunate as Brianna. I felt the man's hand grasp the collar of my dress as the pressure on my throat caused me to choke for air. I reached as I had last year for the dagger concealed in my boot. Apparently the dagger in the boot trick wasn't worth the effort, because the man noticed and used the hilt of his sword, bashing me over the head. My world went fuzzy around the edges, and the darkness threatened to take over. He shoved me, my ankle twisting with an unpleasant sound. I tried to cry out, but only a pitiful squeak escaped. I fell backwards onto the muddy street, the man towering over me. In my last moments of consciousness, I saw him lifting his sword above his head, ready to bring it down upon me. My world was in slow motion. But a figure, shrouded by the darkness, drove his own sword through the man's chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, crying out in agony. He fell heavily on top of me, and I cringed under his weight. My rescuer quickly knelt down and pulled the man off of me, then gathered me up in his arms. Had I not seen the sword driven into my attacker's chest, I would've said the man was getting up. Impossible. I used all of my remaining consciousness to turn my attention to my rescuer.

"Ah, so we meet again, love," he slurred. My head fell back, and I gave into an unconscious sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So updated probably won't be this frequent in the future. I've realized an issue with the story later on that I have to fix, plus I'm headed back to school on Saturday. Thanks to the couple of you who reviewed...it's much appreciated. So...here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

_ I laid on the bed the rest of the night, wide awake, until daylight crept through the small, grimy window. My eyes were sticky and stiff from my dried tears. Finally sitting up in bed, I looked longingly to the vacant spot on the bed to my right. It was still a little warm, his scent still clinging to the sheet and pillow. A lingering tear found its way out, and I brushed it away half-heartedly. I looked down, and I realized that in the folds of the worn linen of the bed, there was a glimmer of gold. I reached into the fold, producing a gold coin. This wasn't any ordinary gold coin, though. It had an ominous-looking skull etched into it. A small chain ran through it._

_ "You bought me off, you heartless wretch. Treated me like a common whore. You think this makes up for it? For abandoning me? Then you've got another thing coming, Jack Sparrow." I whispered through clenched teeth. He promised he wouldn't leave me, and I hated him, because I loved him. Of course, I realized what a mistake this was to begin with. I knew he'd never love me…but I just wished it so much that the only thing I could do to make it hurt less was to believe it to be possible. I made myself vulnerable. This was my fault as well. I opened my heart like I never had before, and he left, just like the others. Except those I hadn't loved. Now, all that was left was this "trinket of his appreciation" for offering him my "personal services." I knew that was the way he saw it. I guess the joke's on me._

I awoke with a start, panting heavily. Why did these memories insist on torturing me every time I closed my eyes? I'd pushed them out of my mind years ago, but every time I fell asleep, there they were again. That old weakness kept coming back to haunt me. I looked around the cabin, my head throbbing. Clearly, I was on a ship. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remember last night's…

"Wait a second…what the blazes am I doing on a ship?" I wondered aloud, my voice coming out sounding more startled than I would've preferred. I threw the covers off of me. Looking down, I realized I was in a man's shirt, not the dress I had been wearing the previous evening. I attempted to jump off the cot, but I clenched my teeth in agony as soon as my feet contacted the floor. A blinding pain shot through my left ankle, searing up through my entire leg, and I toppled to the ground with a sharp thud. I heard footsteps come rushing toward my cabin, then the door swung open.

"Oh good. You're up," an unmistakably familiar voice slurred indifferently. I turned around to face the person who had entered, but I already knew. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I just hadn't willed myself to believe it yet.

"Jack?" I stammered. It had been too shocking a thought to rely on my ears alone, but now here I was disbelieving my own eyes. He lifted me back into the cot gently, throwing the covers back over me.

"The one and only…Well, not technically I s'pose…that damned monkey was named 'Jack' as well…" he mumbled, his breath warm against my face. My sense of smell concluded it, due to the strong, if not entirely unpleasant, aroma of rum, the sea, and something else so uniquely Jack that I couldn't call it by any other name. Okay, so I finally believed it. I was indeed in the presence of Captain Jack Sparrow. But I had no idea how to respond to it.

"How—why—" I had so many questions, and all seemed to be fighting over which one got to be asked first. "Why am I in different clothes?" There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"My eyes were closed the whole time," he told me grinning, revealing his gold teeth. I felt my face grow hot, as I was reduced to an embarrassed silence. "You're welcome, love."

_ You're welcome…YOU'RE WELCOME? You lie to me, break my heart, leave me in Tortuga with nothing, no friends, no money, no job, and then you try to buy me off like a common whore? And now, above all else, you're expecting my GRATITUDE? What the devil do I owe you? _

That's what I wanted to say, anyway. I wasn't one to wear my emotions on my sleeve though. Jack never was aware of just how deep my feelings for him ran. At least, that's what I thought at the present moment. It was probably best that way. No…it was definitely best that way.

"Wh—what do you mean? Why should I be grateful to _you_?" was the best I could muster out of all my lingering anger. He sat on the edge of my bed, reaching to me head. I recoiled slightly, confused by his actions. He held his hands up in an "I mean no harm" kind of way and pointed to my head. He reached for my head once more, and this time I let him. He removed a bandage from my forehead that I hadn't realized was there. It was stiff from my own blood.

"I s'pose I shoulda figured you wouldn't recall wha' happened last night," he mused, referring to my head injury. He began placing a new, clean bandage on my wound while recounting the story of last night, and how he had heroically rescued me. "I leave for a couple years, and look what 'appens," he grinned. That hurt me more than he knew. I doubt he noticed the pain what was reflected in my eyes.

"I'm not some poor damsel in distress who can't function without you, Jack. I've supported not only myself, but my—" I stopped dead in the middle of my self-righteous speech, my heart threatening to break out of my chest. Jack appeared confused and somewhat concerned.

"What is it love? Wha's wrong?" He looked around the room apprehensively.

"Brianna…" I whispered. "Oh _God_, Brianna! Jack! We've got to find her! _Please, _NOW!" I was in a complete state of panic, until Jack placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Let me GO! We've got to—"

"Mr. Gibbs! Come in 'ere, quickly!" Jack called. I assumed he'd be ordering Gibbs to return to Tortuga. I had broken out in a cold sweat, my already aching head now blinding me with pain induced by the thought of what could have happened to my daughter. The door opened slowly, revealing a heavy, bearded man. Before he could get a word out, Brianna burst past him into the room, racing to my bedside. She threw her arms around me. I ignored the pain, just so glad to hold my daughter in my arms again. I felt her tears soak my shirt.

"Oh thank God! I was so worried, Brianna…so worried." My heart eventually slowed, settling into its normal rhythm.

"Mommy, I told you not to go, I _told _you! But what happened in my dream was worse. I didn't want to be alone, Mommy," the young girl sobbed. I hugged her tightly. Jack watched curiously, paying careful attention to the girl. He snapped out of his daydream, tapping Brianna lightly on the shoulder.

"Why don' you go with ol' Gibbs 'ere, while I talk to your mother, young missy?" He reasoned with the young girl. It was strange, watching Brianna. She was normally so shy around strangers. But her eyes met with Jack's, and she smiled, scampering away towards Gibbs, and they both left the room. "I found 'er at the docks. Poor thing was crying her eyes out. Tha's when she saw I had you, and she told me…you 'ave a daughter…" I wasn't sure if it was a question, or merely stating the obvious. Either way, I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Her name is Brianna. She's a wonderful child." I beamed. He nodded absent-mindedly.

"How old is the lass, anyway?" he asked casually. I stared at the sheets.

"A month past five," I told him truthfully, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in the sheet. I could feel his eyes on me, but I changed the subject. "So what's this all about?" I asked, glad to change the subject. He sighed.

"Me crew and I are fresh returned from robbing Singapore blind. Hadn't been to me favorite port in a while, figured I'd see what I'd been missing!" I didn't doubt the truth behind his statement. I knew how Jack felt about Tortuga…_and why_, I thought disgustedly. With my next question, I knew I'd have to keep it as casual as possible to avoid showing him even a shadow of my pain or, God forbid, any tears. This man would not see the pain he had caused me if I could help it. And I could.

"So…why did you leave?" I asked him, refusing eye contact with the intention of sounding as nonchalant as possible. After a pause, I finally got the courage to lock eyes with him. I found him staring back at me, those eyes practically reading my soul. I felt unbearably exposed and wished nothing more than to take the words back.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he answered simply, as though the question hardly warranted an answer. That answer hurt me more than if he had come right out and said, _"Because you meant nothing more to me than the countless wenches I encounter on a near-daily basis."_ I left his question unanswered. He felt the room fill up with tension, and he did what he was good at and left. Rising from the bed, he helped me lie back down. "You really need some rest, love. Try and sleep," he told me, blowing out a candle that rested on a small table beside my cot. He turned around, placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Jack?" I called out. He turned to face me. "Thanks," I said as sincerely as I could. I suppose, if nothing else, he deserved my gratitude for saving Brianna.

He smiled, and had I not known him a well as I did, I might not have noticed. He pressed his hands together, bowing slightly.

"Aye, love," and he left the room. I just laid there for a long time, thousands of questions and thoughts running through my aching head. Eventually though, I gave into my exhaustion, drifting into an unnatural and fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, this is a pretty long chapter...sorry, I was having some trouble finding a good place to end the chapter. But, nonetheless, here it is. Again, thanks to those of you who took the time to review. It helps motivate me to actually get the next chapter up. Thanks to those of you who read it, as well, even if you didn't review. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

_ My skin was still damp with sweat from the long labor. I waited impatiently until finally Regina appeared at my side, a small bundle in her arms._

_ "She's so beautiful, Claire." She sighed dreamily, handing me my newborn daughter. And she was. I stared at her, her eyes shut, mouth slightly agape, arms flailing gently. A tear glided down my cheek. Regina placed a hand on my shoulder. I patted it lightly._

_ "I'll give you two a few minutes. I'll be back to check on you later," she whispered. I smiled gratefully. The door shut quietly behind her. When I was sure I was alone, I reached under my pillow. Cradling the gold medallion in my hand, I put it around my newborn daughter's neck. I smiled, another tear escaping._

I woke up, unable to open my eyes against the unrelenting sunlight glaring through the small window of my cabin. Plus, factor in my pounding headache. I thought about my dream, wondering why I could remember it so clearly. I hardly ever remembered my dreams, but lately they'd been more like flashbacks, more vivid with each passing night. When I finally mustered enough strength to open my eyes, I sat up. I felt very light-headed, from sitting up too fast. That's when I noticed Jack on the other side of the room, staring at me.

"Mornin'" he smiled, then paused thoughtfully, staring out the window. "Actually, afternoon, I s'pose, if we're speaking technically…" he teased. I didn't exactly feel like smiling. "_Why did you leave?" _I had asked stupidly. _"Why wouldn't I?" _he had answered cruelly. No, I suppose he hadn't meant to be cruel. But then why had it hurt me so deeply? I had to cut off my train of thoughts, because I felt a prickling in the back of my eyes that could've been disastrous. I refused to show him the power had had over me.

"Good afternoon, Jack," I sad coolly. He approached my bed, lifting the bandage on my forehead once more.

"Looks better today. Best be keeping a bandage on it though," he mumbled more to himself than to me, then deftly replaced the old bandage with a new one. "So I s'pose ye'll be wantin' to be dropped off at the next port?" he asked me. I furrowed my brow

"I hadn't really thought about it," I muttered distractedly, admitting it more to myself than to Jack. "I have nowhere to go, Jack. I've got almost nothing to support myself, let alone my daughter." I stressed the "my" when I said "my daughter" for some reason. I hoped Jack hadn't noticed. The wound on my pride widened more as I had to admit to Jack my pitiful situation. He nodded solemnly, then suddenly became distracted, examining his hand.

"So…what became of that medallion I left ye with?" he asked almost too casually. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why does it matter?" He continued to appear unnaturally fascinated with his hand, clearly doing everything humanly possible to avoid eye contact with me.

"No reason…" and with that, he rose. I decided to catch him off guard.

"I know what it is, Jack, so you can drop the act. My only question is…what made you come back for it? And why did you leave it with me in the first place? Why the bloody hell did you even _take _it in the first place?" he stopped dead in his tracks, then turned slowly to face me. Okay, so it was technically more than _only _one question, but it had the desired effect.

"How—"

"You have plenty of friends and admirers around Tortuga, Jack. I was bound to hear the stories." He studied me curiously.

"I think you're bluffing…" he told me in feigned confidence.

"The curse has gotten to be too much to handle, hasn't it?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, in a "guess you caught me" kind of way.

"No!" he retorted, defensively. "I don't have to worry about anything on a raid. Got meself more swag in the last few years than I've seen in me entire life!" he boasted. Then he turned to all business. "But I'll be needing that medallion back, love. Barbossa's dead enough, but some of his crew's still alive. Le's just say they'e not entirely thrilled with the idea of competing with an immortal pirate, especially one they've wanted dead from the beginning. That man who attacked you back in Tortuga was part of Barbossa's crew. I hadn't thought of the fact that ye'd be in danger if I left it with you. Was a stupid mistake, really," he concluded. I was almost speechless…almost.

"Then why in the world did you give it to me in the first place?" I practically shouted. I don't think he was exactly prepared for it.

"It was an impulse! I figured it'd be safe from harm's way since nobody knew about you. Plus, I knew ye'd never give it away," he smiled devilishly.

"And just what made you assume that?"

"Ye loved me, darling." I felt my face grow hot. So he did know.

"And now I can't begin to remember why." I felt the tears sting the corners of my eyes. I fought them back this time, but I probably wouldn't be able to do it again. I was humiliated. And furious! How could he do this? Take advantage of my emotions that way. He suddenly grew serious.

"I'm sorry, love. That was a stupid thing to say. I jus' mean that I trusted you, tha's all." He tried to cover himself.

"No. No, you didn't. You meant that I was a naïve, cock-eyed little girl who made the mistake of falling for a pirate. You can have your damned medallion, it's on a chain around Brianna's neck." His eyebrows rose again.

"Why the hell did ye trust it to the lass?" His voice began to rise with his eyebrows. I bit my lip, staring at the ground. He paused in thought, then a bitter smile formed its way across his lips, and he began to laugh. "I see where this is going. I get it. What d'ye want?"

"What…what are you talking about?" He raised a chiding finger to me.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who can put on a good act here. 'Oh Jack, the girl is yours. We spent a few passionate weeks together and I was left with child. Can't you see the resemblance?'" He mocked cruelly in a high-pitched voice. This time, there was no hiding my tears. One slid down my cheek, and I wiped it away furiously. "D'ye really think this is the first time a woman has claimed to 'ave me child, hoping to guilt me into relinquishing some of my rightfully stolen plunder?" He laughed cynically. "I must admit, ye 'ad me going for a while. Brilliant act, really. Couldn't have pulled it off better meself. And I don't impress easily." His expression was smug as he applauded despicably.

"You're right," I told him, refusing to meet his eyes. He smiled.

"I'm always right. So, whose is she really? She even yours?"

"I meant you're right, we'll be getting off at the next port." My voice was cold, almost as cold as my eyes as they bored into his. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Thank you so much for your hospitality Jack, you can have your medallion back. Now, kindly get out." My voice was a furious whisper.

"Love, I—"

"I _said, _get _OUT!"_ I demanded, and had I not known better, I thought I detected guilt in his expression. But I did know better. He then retreated, closing the door behind him. I buried my face in my hands. In the security of solitude, I let the tears fall freely in anguished sobs. How could I have fallen in love with someone so cold, so cruel? It had all been such a joke. And I was the punch line. I was caught up in this fantasy of taming the untamable. I'd been arrogant, naïve, and just plain stupid enough to believe that I was special enough to offer him what others couldn't. I knew better now. I'd learned my lesson the hard way. Jack Sparrow was incapable of loving anything except his ship, his rum, and himself. He made that painfully obvious.

When my tears finally subsided, I rose slowly, putting the weight on my good leg. Limping over to a small table, I saw that Jack had left some water. I scooped some into my hands and splashed it over my face, now stiff from tears. I let the cool runnels glide down my face and neck, then removed my bandana, patting my face dry. As I tied it back around my unruly mass of dark hair, Brianna opened the door slowly. "Come in, darling," I told her. She ran to me, hugging me around the waist. I smoothed her hair lovingly, then knelt to look her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked, deathly serious. She nodded quickly. I sighed. "Darling, I have to take your necklace. It belongs to Jack, and he needs it back," I tried to explain. She took a few steps back, pulling the medallion from under her shirt and cradling it lovingly, just as I had before I placed it around her neck for the first time.

"But I've had it since the day I was born you said! Please don't take it!" I frowned tiredly.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I really am. But it's very important Jack gets it back. I'll get you a new necklace as soon as we find somewhere to live, alright?"

"Let 'er keep it," Jack slurred, having returned to the doorway. I rose cautiously.

"Brianna, go on deck and get some fresh air while I talk to Jack," I told her. She nodded obediently, scurrying out of the cabin.

"It'll be quite some time before we get to the next port," he told me. I kept my face in check, remaining expressionless.

"Then we'll be leaving,"

"Don't," he said quickly. His tone surprised me, as it almost seemed to plead with me. "I mean, you can't," he corrected himself, gesturing to my ankle. "I can't allow you to leave, not with your injuries. You said yourself ye got nothing. Plus, ye can barely walk, love. I'm sorry I said those things. I…" he waved his hand. I knew apologies were not something one often heard from Jack Sparrow. "I guess I forgot how it was back then."

"You can't forget something if it was never true. You couldn't have loved me." His eyes were so dark and mysterious. He was expressionless, unreadable.

"And you did love me? I'm s'posed to believe tha'? Drop it already. There was no appeal to the fact that I was one o' the richest pirates in the Caribbean? He had nothing, and ye had to support yourself. I'm not blaming you, I woulda done the same thing. I guess I—" I was too furious to let him utter another single word.

"How…dare you? _How dare you_? Maybe that's the way you operate, Jack Sparrow! I've kept my mouth shut long enough. I'm sick of pretending you didn't hurt me. I loved you, Jack! Stupidly enough, I loved you! Doesn't that mean anything, even to you? I finally see you again, and now you're looking me in the eyes, trying to accuse me of sleeping with your for the money? What kind of man are you? How did I ever love you? You are a cruel, selfish, arrogant wretch who stomps on anyone it takes to get what you want!" My voice was at a virulent shout at this point, yet he remained expressionless. If anything, there was a look of relief, almost mild amusement, across his face.

"Finally," he mumbled. My eyes were wide, completely dumbfounded. He seemed to be enjoying this. I was breathing heavily.

"What the bloody hell does _THAT _mean?" I practically screamed.

"Finally you come out and say it. I didn't mean wha' I said jus' now, love. But since the second I saw you conscious on me ship yesterday, I knew ye needed to get it off your chest. I was starting to think ye never would. Ye looked completely tortured. So I did something 'bout it." My mouth was agape, and I was at a complete loss. To my dismay, a fresh tear rolled down my check.

"Why would you do that?" I asked in total disbelief.

"I told you…I knew ye needed it." He smiled slightly, almost cautiously. "I have a very keen intuition when it comes to the female species," he added cheekily. I looked to the ceiling as if hoping my tears would sink back into my eyes. He took that opportunity to approach me, embracing me warily…and rather uncomfortably, I gathered from the tightness of his muscles. I linked my arms around him, placing my head on his shoulder. To my disgust, I realized I liked the feeling. Quite a lot, actually. As a few more tears trickled out of my eyes, I felt him loosen slightly, and he pulled away gently. "I'm truly sorry. An' it takes a lot for me to say that, you probably know," he mumbled grudgingly. I attempted a smile. "Does this mean ye'll be staying for a while?" I nodded, not sure the lump in my throat would allow me to speak just yet. He handed me a handkerchief from the folds of his sash. His face was writ with rather apparent discomfort. "Jus' promise me ye won't be doing the crying thing anymore," he grimaced. In spite of myself, I laughed.

"You asked for it," I giggled, my breaths sporadic from the crying. He grinned, turned, and left. This man was truly unpredictable. Reluctantly, I had to admit to myself what was true: he really was a good man. I apologized mentally for thinking otherwise. But it hadn't changed the fact that he hurt me more deeply than any other person in my life ever had. And I was no stranger to pain. But it was time to finally move on.

I limped onto the deck into the sensationally warm sun, inhaling deeply. It was refreshing. Placing my hands on the railing, I stared out into the seemingly endless sea. I suddenly felt an indescribable feeling of belonging that I had never experienced before. Quite frankly, it felt nice. I closed my eyes against the wind, until I was startled by the screeches of a rather unpleasant monkey. I turned to find Brianna, hand-in-hand with a blonde woman. She was slightly shorter than me, very slender, and her wavy blond locks were so blond they almost looked white. She was very pretty, but her eyes were…in a word, haunting. They were silvery-gray with a hint of blue, and they most clearly resembled the sky before a violent storm. I had a feeling this woman had known true pain in her lifetime. Despite my assumption, she smiled pleasantly.

"Don't let him startle you. He's cursed," she explained, referring to the monkey now swinging on a nearby rope. "I've been watching your daughter while you've been recovering. I hope that's alright." I smiled back.

"It's more than alright. I'm extremely grateful. Thank you. I'm Claire." I held out my hand.

"Leah. It's a pleasure." She spoke in a smooth, whispery voice. She seemed to have a pleasant personality. I had a feeling we could be very good friends. Brianna was smiling. I held out my arms to embrace her, and she came quickly.

"Don't leave me anymore, Mommy," she pleaded.

"Not really anywhere for me to go, darling," I smiled, referring to the ocean currently surrounding us on all sides. She giggled.

"You must be starving. Can I bring you down to the galley?" Leah asked me. I suddenly realized how empty my stomach felt.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful. Thank you." I clutched Brianna's hand, and we headed to get something to eat. 

"How long have you been on the Pearl, Leah?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"We're nearing four years now. Jack's crew found me on Landrene Island. It's a port similar to Tortuga. Just not quite as large, nor as famed. I was hurt from a bar scuffle, apparently much like yourself," she smiled.

"I've heard of Landrene Island. I've been working as a barmaid in Tortuga the past few years. We've had a lot of people come in who spoke of connections to Landrene Island." We chatted casually over lunch. Leah seemed like a wonderful person, and I was glad to have another woman on board to talk to.

"So, how do you know Jack exactly?" she inquired. I paused for a moment, thinking how exactly to word my response. Brianna had gone back on deck to play with Cotton's parrot and Jack (the monkey version).

"We were…close…nearly six years back. He was staying in Tortuga for a while, right after he'd gotten the Pearl back. He came into the Rusty Tankard, the bar I worked at, and we got to know each other. He left suddenly one night though, and that was the last time I saw him before he rescued me." She had probably detected the slight and indisguisable sadness in my voice, deciding not to press me any further on that particular subject.

"How old is Brianna? She's so sweet. Smart, too." I smiled.

"Thank you. She learned it all on her own, I can tell you that!" I laughed self-deprecatingly. "She's a month past five." She nodded, then paused in thought. I had said too much.

"You said…you said you and Jack were 'close' nearly six years ago…and you say Brianna is just over five?" I looked at the table, nodding. "Does that mean…Claire, is she Jack's?" I sighed in submission.

"Yes. He doesn't know though, Leah. Promise me you'll keep this between us?" She nodded sincerely.

"Not my place to tell," she promised. I sighed, in relief from both her promise, and the fact that somebody finally knew. However, worry began to creep into my mind. After all, I barely knew this woman. "You're the first person I've ever told, aside from my dearest friend Regina back home," I mused, suddenly overcome by a wave of guilt over never telling my friend, who had helped me through so much, that I was leaving. Leah smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you reviewers. Feedback is always appreciated.

Chapter 4

The following days were wonderful. I came to be good friends with Leah, and Brianna seemed to be settling in nicely. Most of my worries had been dashed over telling Leah about Jack being the father of Brianna. Jack and I didn't talk much, but when we did, it was increasingly comfortable. It wasn't as strained, nor as painful. I tried not to think to the past as much. The past seemed to have run my life before that point. I made a promise with myself to concentrate on the present and the future, because those were the only things I could do anything about.

One afternoon, I was at the starboard side of the ship when Jack approached me.

"Gibbs took the wheel for the day," he slurred. After a rocky start with Gibbs, he seemed to warm up to me. I suppose he'd finally given up on protesting to keeping women on board. Knowing Jack, there was no point protesting it anyway. I smiled, the wind whipping my hair pleasantly. "So how're ye settling in, love?" he asked me. I smiled in what I could only describe as contentment.

"Wonderfully. Brianna loves it, and I've come to be very good friends with Leah," I told him. He nodded, but I noticed that he immediately averted his eyes.

"Nice girl. Bit strange," he said indifferently. I tried to read something on his face, but anything he might've been hiding about Leah, I certainly couldn't discern it. "So are ye still angry with me?" he asked playfully. I smiled genuinely.

"No. I'm not going to lie anymore. You hurt me. You know that. That's my own fault as much as yours, though. I should've known better. But it's in the past. There's nothing that can change what has happened, and it just matters that we're here now. Thanks to you." I looked into his eyes. They were just like Brianna's; it was uncanny. He patted my hand that rest on the railing of the ship. I couldn't help but notice my heart rate speed up in response to the simple friendly gesture. I suddenly became aware of the power this man still had over me, and it was frightening. I felt an unexpected pang of desire to tell him everything. But it wouldn't do either of us any good, nor Brianna.

He changed the subject. "D'ye know how to fight? With a sword?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Haven't really had a reason to."

"Oh, an' I s'pose being attacked in an alley wasn't any sort of an indication to the existence of a reason." I began to scowl at him, until I realized the truth of his words. "I think ye should learn, 'specially if ye'll be stayin' on me ship for a while. An' I think your ankle is healed enough to start some basic training. We could start tomorrow mornin', take it slow. What say ye to that?" I thought for a moment, and figured I had nothing to lose…except an eye…or a finger…but I knew Jack would take it easy on me.

"I do believe we have an accord,' I told him. He grinned upon hearing a familiar phrase, revealing his gold teeth. I smiled in spite of myself. The man was inarguably and impossibly charming.

"Then I'll see you in the morning. Get some sleep, love."

"Aye, Captain." He smiled, looking into my eyes for a moment, turned on his heel, and left. I couldn't quite explain the warm feeling surging through my veins. All I knew was that I had to be careful. Jack had become the center of my life a few years back, and the cause of a great deal of pain. I had a daughter now, and she needed me. I couldn't handle getting hurt again, and Brianna couldn't either. I pushed the thought out of my mind. It had been such a pleasant day.

I awoke the next morning, not entirely sure what had broken my sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, waiting for them to focus. It must have been early, since there was only a faint glimmer of sunlight coming in through the small, salt-encrusted window of my cabin. Turning to my right, I realized Jack was, again, in the room. I sat up quickly, slightly startled.

"Mornin' love. I left some things for ye over on the desk. Ye'll be needing 'em for our little lesson today." I yawned, struggling to fully open my eyes.

"Thank you Jack. Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready." I requested. He nodded.

"Meet me outside me cabin. See you in ten minutes." He left me to get ready. Finally gaining enough strength to disentangle myself from my blanket, I got out of bed, stretching my back, arms, and legs. I went over to the desk and found a pair of breeches, an off-white button-down shirt, a basin of water, and a sheathed sword. I examined the sword. Not necessarily the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen, but made well enough to work for now. I supposed I couldn't be choosy anyway; it's not like I had one of my own. I sheathed the sword, then began to get ready. I washed my face in the basin of water, my eyelids still a bit heavy. I dressed quickly, then fastened my sword to the belt, holding up my relatively loose breeches. I had a feeling I looked as ridiculous as I felt, but who was I trying to impress? Nobody, I tried to convince myself.

I opened the door to my cabin, a hint of brilliant orange on the horizon suggesting the pending arrival of the sun. The sea, gray in the early hours of morning, glimmered and sparkled. I had to force myself to tear my eyes away from the beautiful spectacle. I went to Jack's cabin to find him waiting for me. I approached, and he grinned, looking me up and down, obviously stifling a laugh.

"Are you making fun of me?" I inquired in feigned insult.

"Only a little."

"Just making sure."

We began with the very basics of sword fighting. Form and such. It was nearly two hours before Jack felt I might have acquired the skills to attempt a mock fight. The sun, now high in the sky, began to beat down on us. Before our first mock fight, we took a quick break. Jack removed his now slightly damp shirt, unbuttoning it hastily. He peeled it off his tanned skin, revealing his well-toned chest and stomach. He glanced at me before I realized I was staring. I cleared my throat, looking at my feet.

"As if you're the first to look." He grinned mischievously. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shall we begin?" I nodded.

We parried back and forth for a little while, him shouting out instructions along the way.

"Form? Not bad at all, for day one. Footwork leaves a bit to be desired, but nothing that time and practice won't fix." We had to quit for the day, exhausted, sinking down onto the deck. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I winced. Pulling his hand away, he noticed a smear of blood on his hand. There was a small, scarlet line of blood across a tear on the shoulder of my shirt. "Why didn't you tell me I cut ye?" he asked seriously. I shrugged.

"I guess I didn't really notice. It really doesn't hurt but a little," I assured him. He stood up, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Maybe not, but we need to get a bandage on it nonetheless. C'mon, we'll go to me cabin." I followed him inside his cabin, and he motioned for me to have a seat on his bed. I heard him shuffling around for something. My breathing was still heavy, my heart pounding. Jack returned, still shirtless, with a bottle and a cloth. He then took a seat beside me on his bed, pouring some of the contents of the bottle onto the cloth. I sniffed curiously.

"Is that _rum_?" I asked him, surprised. He grinned.

"Serves just as well as a disinfectant as it does its other purpose," he joked, taking a swig from the bottle. I smiled at him. "I need you to take off your shirt, love," he told me as seriously as he could manage. I detected that familiar, mischievous glint in his eyes, and I could tell he was fighting not to crack a smile or make eye contact with me. I stared at him, unbuttoned the top three buttons of my shirt, then pulled the sleeve down below my injured shoulder and pulled my arm out of the sleeve. I pulled the rest of the shirt around me tightly, challenging him to tell me to do anything more with a raise of my eyebrows. He sighed in submission, bringing the cloth towards the cut. "This'll sting a bit." He placed the cloth over the cut. The muscles in my shoulder tensed involuntarily, but I didn't make a sound. I didn't want to give him any more reasons to view me as weak. Patting the cut dry, Jack went to retrieve a bandage. Wrapping it gently around my cut, I kept stealing glances at him. He grinned suspiciously, then gently pulled my shirt back up, concealing my bare shoulder. He then slowly buttoned my shirt back up, his hand lingering just below my neck for a few moments. I could feel his breath, warm and sporadic. I stared down at his bed.

"I'm sorry I said those things about you when I first got here, Jack. They aren't true. You're a wonderful man, and I was just hurt and confused, that's all. Thank you so much for everything you've done." My voice came out considerably more seductively that I would've preferred. His hand was still present on my chest. He then reached up and traced along my jaw line with his thumb. Then, very gently, he lifted my chin up so I was looking into his dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"Would ye like to make it up to me?" he inquired, his voice husky and suggestive. "And I can make it up to you, for being so stupid those few years ago." He must have sensed the fear in my eyes, fear of being hurt again, fear of losing him again, fear of losing control of one of the few things in my life I had control over. "I'd never hurt you again, seeing what it did to ye the first time. Plus, ye know what to expect now…or not expect, rather."

"Jack, I just don't know if—" He pulled my face closer to his slowly as I spoke, his breath hot against my lips.

"Are ye sure you're not sure?" he whispered. All that I could manage was a soft whimper, as he slowly brushed his lips with mine, then formed a firm connection between them. His kiss was tender and comforting. I wrapped my arms around his neck longingly. I begged for some greater good to never allow this moment to end, to never have to deal with the consequences. Eventually, he broke the kiss slowly, his forehead on mine, his breath heavy and fervid. I rested my hand on his face, hundreds of thoughts and questions rushing through my mind. He then lowered his head, leaving a trail of heat and passion as he kissed the corner of my mouth, then my cheek, down my neck, and along my collarbone. I ran my hands across his chest, then caressed his firm, toned stomach and clawed his back hungrily. His lips met mine once more, as he slowly leaned me back onto his bed. I felt his tongue flick across my lips, and I opened my mouth slightly allowing him access. His tongue explored the depths of my mouth, and I moaned slightly in sheer passion and delight. His wandering hands reached for the buttons on my shirt before I snapped back to reality as quickly as I had snapped out of it.

"Jack…wait…" It took everything in me. He pulled away, looking into my eyes, visibly exasperated.

"Something wrong, love?"

"We can't do this," I told him simply, at risk of sounding cliché.

"And why not?" he asked me, as he brought his lips tantalizingly close to my own. They almost claimed mine again before I forced myself to stop him. What this man did to me! I spend years angry and bitter, telling myself that I hated him. Now look at me! It was happening all over again. No way, not again. I had more self-respect now.

"It's different now, Jack. I have more responsibility. I have to stop thinking about myself so much. You're right, I know what not to expect…but I don't know if I can accept that, knowing how deeply I am capable of feeling for you. I want all those things, Jack. Tell me, how do you feel about marriage? Fatherhood?" I whispered against his agonizingly tempting lips. He recoiled a bit, unable to mask the look of disdain that became immediately evident on his face. "Exactly," I finished. He drew away, sighing heavily.

"Whatever you want, love. It's not like there aren't plenty willing to take your place," he muttered angrily. I had a feeling he might just be trying to salvage his pride. Part of me took some satisfaction in that fact. "Just don't pretend like you don't want it,' he finished. His face was serious, and he stalked out of the cabin, closing the door behind him. Moments later, he burst back in. "This is my cabin."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, 401 hits. Thanks for that guys. Now just IMAGINE if everyone had REVIEWED after reading...just kidding. I know it's tedious. It's quite enough that you've actually read, and I thank you for that. And a big thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I enjoy your feedback. So, here we go.

Chapter 5

I lay in bed that night, remembering the sensation of his lips against mine. It had been everything I remembered, yet so much more. I had wanted him so badly that it frightened me. What would he do to me if I let him? He could destroy me all over again and never realize he was doing it. To him, it was slaking his lust. Not even, what with the curse upon him. It was more like habit. To me, it was the man I loved, returned to me after a long absence. I rolled over, troubled. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, staying on the ship with Jack. I knew I loved him, but that's why it was so dangerous. I couldn't let myself get hurt again, for Brianna's sake. Sighing, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Brianna had been spending a lot of time with Leah. I was concerned at first, but she was happy, and she really admired Leah. It saddened me a bit; that I could never be the one she looked up to. I wanted that to change, though. I suppose I just didn't know where to start. I was on the starboard side of the ship, leaning against the railing when I heard Jack's first mate, Mr.Gibbs, call to Jack.

"Captain! We're comin' up on Landrene Island!" I saw Jack take the wheel again, staring into the horizon, as Gibbs left him alone. I cautiously approached him.

"Hello, Jack." I noticed his muscles tighten a bit, but his gaze remained glued to the horizon. I figured the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't very accustomed to being rejected by women. Reluctantly, I admitted to myself that he had been right; I had wanted him as much as he wanted me. Probably more. But in a different way. That wasn't love, though, and it wouldn't have meant anything to him. Not only because of the curse, but because we didn't want the same things, which became painfully obvious when he left me so easily those years ago. Jack would never fall in love. He couldn't. He had his own obligations, just as I had mine; he couldn't risk being tied down. "Jack, I just wanted to say I really am sorry about—"

"There's no reason to apologize."

"But I think there is. You've been nothing but kind to me since I got here…well, aside from that first night…but that was different. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I am grateful for what you've done for Brianna and myself. You saved our lives." He turned to face me.

"Why are you _really_ sill here?" he asked, obviously impatient. He always could see right through me. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I was expecting.

"I don't know. No. That's not entirely true. I want to tell you—" I trailed off.

"Tell me…what?" His gaze was curious.

"I haven't been honest with you Jack. Not completely." I wrung my hands nervously, unable to meet his eyes. He came closer, lifting my face to look into my eyes.

"Claire…what is it?" He was worried now. My heart sped up fiercely, and I lost control of my breathing as tears clung to my eyelids, threatening to fall.

"Jack, it's…you're…" He was clinging to my every word. I wanted to tell him everything so badly.

"I hope we're not interrupting…" Leah approached with Brianna, hand in hand. My eyes were still glued to Jack's. Slowly, he turned back towards the wheel, leaving me breathing heavily, trying to control my emotions.

"Brianna…" I sputtered. Maybe it was a sign; this hadn't been the opportune moment.

"I'm sorry…I just figured Brianna wanted to see you, since it's been a while…" Leah explained, smiling reproachfully.

"Oh…no, it's fine. Are you alright, Brianna?" The young child nodded, still clinging to Leah.

"Well, the reason I really came to talk to you is that I'm afraid I must go see some old friends once we dock in Landrene Island, so I won't be able to watch Brianna," she explained.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll take her," I told Leah.

"No! I want to say with Leah!" Brianna clung more tightly to Leah's hand. I bit my lip, fighting to hold back the stubborn tears. Leah glanced at me for a moment.

"I think it's best if you stay with your mother on the island, Brianna. I'll come find you later and we can do something then, okay?" I nodded.

"That'll be fine," I murmured quietly, planting a fabricated smile on my face. "I'll come find you before bed and tuck you in, okay Brianna?"

"That's okay, Leah can do it," she told me, smiling at the blond woman. I nodded, and they left. I lowered my head and finally let the tears fall. After a rather awkward pause, I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and Jack wrapped his arms around my dejected form. I embraced him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Don't cry, love. I'm never any good with this kind of thing," he murmured, as I felt him shift uncomfortably. I smiled despite my tears, and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Jack, I really am." He pulled away gently, one arm still around my waist, his other hand resting gently on the side of my face, wiping my tears away.

"Don't be sorry. Just…don't do it." He pleaded. I smiled.

"I've just been a really terrible mother to her. I can't blame her for looking to someone else." Yet I didn't understand. I was in complete anguish that my own daughter wanted nothing to do with me.

"Stop doing tha' to yourself, what good will it do? Now obviously I don't know about these…situations. But beating yourself up about it's not going to do anyone any good, eh?" I nodded. Not the most eloquent reassurance, but the mere fact that he cared enough to try made me smile slightly. He looked into my eyes, and after a brief silence, he changed the subject quickly. "We'll be in Landrene Island in no more than an hour. I want you and Brianna to stay with me, alrigh'? Too dangerous to have it any other way." I nodded understandingly before I realized I was still in Jack's arms. What worried me more was the fact that even after I realized this, I made no attempt to remove myself from his presence. Noticing how flustered I suddenly became, he grinned and took a step back, bowing clumsily. I laughed nervously, eyes locked on the ground. I left him at the wheel. "See ye soon, love." I nodded.

"Aye, Captain."

I splashed some cool water over my face, dressing quickly. Jack had advised me to wear one of his shirts and a pair of breeches. Apparently Landrene Island wasn't entirely safe, as he had put it. Probably worse than Tortuga. I was about to ask him why he liked Landrene Island and Tortuga so much if they weren't safe…before I realized that the answer was in the question. He loved being kept on his toes; the excitement…_among other things _I thought bitterly. There was a quiet knock on my cabin door. "Come in," I called. Leah opened the door slowly, a rather sympathetic smile on her face. I smiled pleasantly.

"Are you alright after…earlier? I'm really sorry, I—" I held up a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know what I expected. I haven't been a very good mother to Brianna lately." I paused for a moment, realizing that "lately" wasn't quite accurate. I had never really been the kind of mother Brianna deserved. I pushed the thought out of my mind. "And yes, I'm fine. I truly appreciate everything you've done to help me out," I told her in all honestly. She smiled.

"It hasn't been a problem at all. I'm going to bring Brianna over in a minute. I just wanted to talk to you first. I'll need you to take Brianna for a few hours, but I'll come get her later and we can do something."

"Well, you've done so much, and she is my responsibility. I can just keep her the whole night."

"No!" Leah answered quickly. I cocked an eyebrow at her, surprised at the urgency of her response. "No, no. That won't be necessary. I did promise her, after all. Besides, that'll give you some time with--" she trailed off. "Never mind." I glared at her.

"I know what you're thinking. And _no_, I am _not_ falling for Ja—Captain Sparrow. You know the situation. It's in the past," I insisted, not sure whether I was trying to convince Leah or myself. She nodded, visibly unconvinced.

"What ever you say. All right, I'll go help Brianna get ready. I'll be back soon." I smiled, and she left. I sighed heavily, sitting on my cot, letting my hair out of its braid. While trying to figure out just where I went wrong with Brianna, my thoughts were interrupted by another knock.

"Come on in, Leah," I called. The door opened slightly.

"I'm not Leah, but can I still come in?" I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Jack stepped in, standing in front of where I was seated. Under his arm was bundled a black hooded cloak of a light material. I assumed Jack planned to use it as cover once it got dark so people wouldn't notice the fact that he had spontaneously turned into a skeleton. The only thing more unpredictable than the drunks of Landrene Island were drunks scared out of their wits by a walking, talking, decaying corpse…not that I could exactly speak from experience on that matter. Just call it intuition. After a moment of uneasy silence, Jack broke it. "What are ye thinking?" I looked up a him, expressionless, then forced a smile on my face.

"Nothing important," I told him.

"You're a bad liar, love," he told me. I laughed slightly.

"Ah yes, exactly what you want. More of my problems." He looked at me seriously.

"Is this about earlier?" I nodded. "Love, we've been through this. You've done a better job with the lass than anyone else could have in your position. Enough of this, really. "Ave a little fun t'night, alrigh'?" He held out a hand to me, and I grasped it. He pulled me swiftly to my feet, probably a little too swiftly. My weight came down on my injured ankle that was still in somewhat of a weakened state, and I fell forward. He seized me around the waist to help me regain my balance. I laughed, slightly embarrassed. "I'm the one who's supposedly drunk more often than not, and look who can't keep their balance," he teased. This just caused me to laugh harder. We finally stopped laughing, as I once again made the realization that I was back in Jack's arms. I glanced up to his eyes, seeing that they were full of both amusement and suggestion. I froze, excited and terrified at the same time. He leaned forward slightly, almost as a question. As usual, my heart kicked in before my head. I just wanted him so badly. I leaned forward to meet him. Closing my eyes, I felt his breath on my lips. His lips had barely contacted mine when there was a knock at the door. We froze. "Ignore it," he pleaded against my lips.

"It's Brianna," I whispered. He sighed, his forehead resting on mine, as he stepped away. "Come in," I called unsteadily. Leah stepped in, Brianna grasping her hand. Leah smiled warmly, while Brianna remained expressionless. A tense silence filled the air. Brianna stared at her feet, I smiled comfortingly, and Jack rocked back and forth on his feet, glancing around the room.

"Well…let's get a move on then, eh?" Jack slurred suddenly. Without hesitation, I headed for the door, grasping Brianna's hand as we opened the door. She, also without hesitation, pulled it away from me, then rushed ahead. I sighed heavily.

"Coming?" I asked Leah.

"No, you go ahead, I've got a few things to take care of before I meet with my friends. I'll come get Brianna later tonight." I nodded, and glanced at Jack. I noticed that he was studying Leah carefully, his face suddenly adorned by an indescribable expression. Shaking his head upon noticing me watching him, he smiled slightly, then headed for the docks.

"Jus' give her time, love," Jack whispered in my ear, sending a shivery feeling all along my spine. Brianna was already off the ship. I turned away ruefully, but Jack grasped my wrist, pulling me back to him. He grasped my shoulders, then paused in thought. He then placed a light peck on my lips. Though I believe it was meant to be friendly and reassuring, he could never kiss me as anything besides a lover. I smiled warmly, and Jack placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me off the ship. He stopped for a moment and produced a pistol, placing it into my hand. "Hold onto this, eh love?" I nodded, slightly nervous at the thought that I might need a pistol for protection tonight. Brianna was waiting somberly on the dock. Jack stared at her intently for a moment, then lowered himself to her level.

"Brianna, I know you're upset, but ye need t'stay close to us while we're here. S'very important. Could be dangerous. Savvy?" Brianna nodded, and off we went.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was filled with tension. Tension between Brianna and I, tension between Jack and I (a very different kind of tension), and even tension between Jack and Brianna, as Jack was not even vaguely aware of how to act around children. We found ourselves in a typical tavern, Jack trying hard not to act like typical Jack in said typical tavern, fighting off the seductive glances of a variety of bar wenches. I smiled slightly in spite of myself. In a weird sort of way, it was touching. I'm sure it had much more to do with Brianna's presence than mine, but his effort was endearing nonetheless. Brianna slurped at a bowl of soup Jack had ordered for her, never once meeting my glances. Jack looked around the room awkwardly.

"So Jack," I began. Jack whipped his head around to face me. "Why don't you tell Brianna about some of your adventures. I'm sure she'd love to hear about the exciting life of a pirate captain." I hoped my voice didn't come across as desperate as I felt. He smiled comfortingly at me. "Isn't that right, Brianna?" Brianna shrugged, but she stared at Jack, and I knew her well enough to know that she was curious.

"I s'pose that could be arranged," he smiled. Brianna smiled slightly at Jack, continuing to ignore me. Jack launched into one of his stories that was probably more than half-fabricated, but Brianna was riveted nonetheless.

"And then what happened?" she asked excitedly, positioned on the very edge of her chair.

"And then they made me their chief," he concluded with a dramatic wave of his hand. Brianna's eyes were wide. She was fascinated by Jack. I had to admit that she was not alone in this. I smiled.

"Wasn't that a wonderful story, Brianna?" I asked the child. The excitement of Jack's story had done nothing to calm Brianna's anger towards me. She shot me an icy stare and then went back to her soup. At this point, I was so frustrated and confused by the child's attitude towards me that I finally snapped.

"Brianna, what in the world do you want from me? I cannot figure out what I've done to you that is so terrible. Worked myself nearly to death to provide for you? Comforted you when you had nightmares? Nearly given my life to protect you? What more do you want?" I almost screamed. Brianna's scowling eyes filled with tears.

"I _HATE _YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" and she jumped up from the table and began running, and she ran straight into Leah.

"Is everything okay here?" Leah asked us cautiously.

"Just…just take her. She's clearly where she wants to be, so just…take her." I told Leah in a quivering voice as I struggled to hold back tears.

"Don't ever leave me again Leah," the child begged. Jack's glance went from me, to Leah and Brianna, back to me, then back to Leah and Brianna, all in the course of about five seconds. Had I not been so distraught, I would've felt bad for putting him in another horribly awkward situation. Leah sighed heavily, then leaned her face to my ear and whispered,

"I'll take her back to the ship. Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out." I had my face buried in my hands.

"Sure," is all I could manage to say. I heard them leave, Brianna chattering away to Leah. Jack shifted anxiously in his seat. I placed my head on the table. A few moments later, I heard the sound of a mug being pushed towards me across the table. I raised my head and saw Jack had procured me some rum. I considered this for a moment; what good would it do? I could get drunk to the point of forgetting my own name, and Brianna would still not love me. Yes, clearly not drinking would be the smart choice. So naturally, I picked up the mug and downed the majority of it in one swig. Jack's eyes widened, slightly impressed.

"Tha's my girl," he smiled. I smiled reluctantly. I couldn't tear myself away from his eyes until he suddenly noticed the nearly faded light outside. He quickly produced the cloak and deftly fastened it around himself and pulled the hood up.

"This makes conversation somewhat difficult," I said, moving my head to try and see his face.

"Sorry love. But I think seeing me face in it's current state might kill the conversation 'fore it started," he joked. He snapped at a bar wench to get her attention, pointing at my now empty mug to call for a refill. That would be gone quicker than the first, the third one quicker than the second, and so on until I was unable to properly stand up for myself. Jack and I talked for several hours about anything and everything. He had me laughing so hard that I thought I would surely die from lack of air. I suppose the ridiculous quantities of rum probably contributed, but I found myself not caring. In fact, not caring seemed to be the theme of the night.

"I…don't care. If she doesn't care about me, I mean. Brianna, I mean," I told Jack, the alcohol clearly serving its purpose. Jack shook his head slightly. "What?" I asked angrily.

"I don' believe you," he stated simply.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jack just smiled. "Well, are you?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" I considered this. "You're right."

"I know. S'why I said it."

"Yes. I suppose that makes sense," I admitted. I wavered slightly in my chair. Jack jumped slightly out of his in an effort to keep me from tumbling onto the filthy floor. I laughed heartily. "I'm _fine!" _I laughed, regaining my balance.

"Love, what say we get ye back to the ship, eh?" Jack suggested. I shrugged. "Excellent." Jack rose and came to my side, lifting me gently to my feet. "Lean on me as much as ye need," he offered.

"You're so sweet, Jack. Thank you, thank you _so _much," I gushed, throwing my arms sloppily around his neck.

"S'alright, not at all," he grinned, pulling me along.

The walk back to the ship was quite amusing. To me, anyway. There was a great deal of stumbling, even more laughing…and a shameless amount of flirtation. It was raining slightly, so Jack had removed his cloak, as he was now protected from the moonlight by the ominous-looking clouds. Finally we got back to the ship.

"D'ye want me to take ye to your cabin?" Jack asked.

"No," I replied, and Jack grinned hopefully at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have to check on Brianna…my _daughter_?" He nodded, slightly disappointed. We headed towards Leah's cabin.

"There's a note on her door,' I observed aloud, slurring almost as obviously as Jack. Jack and I approached it, opening the yellowing piece of parchment.

_Claire-_

_We're back, but Brianna was really exhausted, so I set up an extra cot in my cabin for her. Hope that's all right. She seems to be doing better. We had a long talk. We'll see you in the morning._

_Leah_

I sighed, as I'd been doing a lot lately. Jack saw my expression and thrust the bottle of rum he was carrying into my hand. I laughed, taking a heavy swig. I held out the bottle to return to him. He grabbed my hand over the bottle and pulled me in closely. We were within inches of each other. I could smell the rum, but I wasn't sure if it was Jack's breath or mine.

"Ye know, she's right, darlin'. She'll come around." Somehow, I just wasn't convinced. He grinned at me. Suddenly, overcome by desire…and probably a little by rum…I placed my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his without skipping a beat. I knew it was the worst choice I could've made…at least I would've, had I not been, for all practical purposes, intoxicated. I just wanted him so badly. As his hands clasped my back, I had reason to believe he felt a similar emotion. I felt his tongue flick across my lips, as though asking permission. I permissed. _Is that a word?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't be sure at the time. (It wasn't). My mind was more than a little fuzzy. I melted into his arms, completely lost in this moment of passion. Suddenly, I felt him stiffen, caressing my shoulders with his hands as he slowly separated us. He had the look of a man who was about to regret what he was going to say.

"Love…just how drunk are ye?" he mumbled. I couldn't even imagine how much strength that must have taken, knowing Jack. _He _is _a good man _I thought to myself. _Here I am, more than a little drunk. Finally, here's the man who has scarred me, possibly for life, the unknowing father of my daughter, the object of all my romantic affection, and he's worried about taking advantage of me. Damn him._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I met his hypnotic stare.

"Would you think less of me if I said I really didn't care?" He paused in thought, then flashed me his little half-smile.

"Not so much, no," and he pressed his lips hungrily against mine. We stumbled across the deck until we were at the door to his cabin, neither of us willing to part even for a moment. He opened the door with a swift kick, and closed it in the same manner. We fell back onto his bed where, removing our clothes hastily, I gave into my desires.


End file.
